


正道的光

by MakotoRabbit



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotoRabbit/pseuds/MakotoRabbit
Summary: 40代光x10代刚什么也没做，正道的光.jpg
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 堂本光一/堂本刚
Kudos: 6





	正道的光

**Author's Note:**

> 40代光x10代刚  
> 什么也没做，正道的光.jpg

Shock千秋后久违的见面，亲热完后光一满足地抱着剛睡过去了。第二天要醒来时迷迷糊糊感觉怀中的剛纤细了许多，想着要跟他讲最近要好好吃饭啊，睁开眼的瞬间却发现怀里人染了棕色的长发变成黑短发，吓得他瞬间坐起要问你是谁，怀中的人睡眼惺忪的转过头来。

“！？欸！？”  
“Tsuyo！？”  
“Ko……Kochan！？不对……怎么老了这么多……但脸是没错的啊。”  
光一面前的人的确还是剛，但似乎变回了只有十几岁的样子。  
“Tsuyo……你怎么……怎么变这么年轻。”  
“我17岁本来就年轻啊，才应该问kochan是怎么了呢！还有，这是……这是哪里？”剛看着周围宽敞豪华的房间疑惑地问。  
“这是我家，我已经40岁了，你大概……大概是穿越过来了。”  
“欸——！！！40岁！已经是20年后了啊……kochan都已经买了这么大的房子啊……”然后又带着期盼小心翼翼地问，“那……20年后KinKi Kids还在吗？”  
“在的，我们还在一起工作，也在一起。”  
刚似乎松了一口气，但马上又抛出新问题，“在一起……是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“是哦，到昨晚睡着为止，在我身边的还是40岁的Tsuyoshi哦。”  
“那你们是已经……做……做了？”刚瞟到光一光裸的胸肌上印着的红痕，磕磕巴巴地小声问。  
光一的脸瞬间红了，但还是尽量正直地回答了。“想什么呢，我们都在一起20年了，这种事，成年人很正常的吧。”

刚沉默了一会儿，发出的声音更是小到快要听不见。“那，那可不可以，也和我……”  
“不行不行，那不是背叛了现在的Tsuyoshi吗？”光一大吃一惊连连摆手。  
“反正都是同一个人，有什么关系嘛，你不喜欢17岁的我吗？”刚说着就要解自己的睡衣扣子。  
光一赶忙握住他的双手，换了柔和的语气问，“为什么一定要做这种事呢？”  
“kochan他最多只是牵手而已，平常连kiss也没有，上一次还是拍人间失格的时候呢。跟nagachan偷偷看成年人的东西的时候，见到我来了就要拉着我走开，他，他是不是嫌弃我什么都不懂……虽然我是低一学年，但恋爱正常要做的事情我也想做的……所以……所以我想学一下……”说到最后刚的声音甚至带了哭腔。  
光一轻轻揽住他的肩膀。  
“没有那种事，17岁的我喜欢你喜欢的不得了，想要每天都跟你kiss，想牵手，想拥抱你，也想做更亲密的事。但你从来不看成人杂志，听到长濑他们讲黄色笑话就要躲开，我以为你不喜欢，不想伤害你才忍着，实际上我几乎每天都想着你自己……”  
“不是……我只是不太喜欢看那些，但我想跟你……”刚低着头继续解释。  
“不要担心啦，这种事顺其自然就好，反正kochan也……咳，“光一不好意思地清清嗓子，“很快就忍不住了。”  
“好吧……那……kiss一下，总归是可以的吧？”

17岁的剛还残存着泪花的上目线是神也难以抵挡的，光一终于忍不住凑上前去轻轻吮住了他微微翘起的上嘴唇。怕吓到小朋友，并没有用成年人的激烈方式对待他，只把舌尖抵到他的上颚温柔地搅动了几下，即便如此没有任何经验的剛也被这种引诱挑逗的耳朵通红，身体不可抑制地颤抖了一下，欲望的热度从嘴唇相接的地方升腾起来向下一直辐射到小腹，想要推开光一但十几岁的细瘦手臂是根本不能与常年红绸飞天的铁臂匹敌的，只能继续承受成年人带来的热烈爱意。光一几乎将小朋友的口腔内部完全舔了一遍，终于结束了这个柔情蜜意的漫长深吻，发现刚从额头到领口延伸进去的地方都红了，胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼睛里冒出比刚刚更多的泪花，睡裤也被半勃的东西撑起一个角度。  
“怎么样？”  
“大人果然很不一样……我都要喘不过气了。”剛委委屈屈地说。  
“果咩，不小心亲太久了，不过，是真的很喜欢你，现在的我也还是超喜欢你。”光一笑眯眯地继续表白。  
“kochan也……”看到光一同样也被撑起的内裤，剛似乎想要伸出手。  
天啊，再这样下去我就真的忍不住了。  
光一在心中大喊。

“做噩梦了？”  
熟悉的声音传进耳朵，光一艰难地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是同样熟悉的40岁Tsuyoshi的脸。  
啊，原来只是个梦啊。  
“你醒了，早上好。”40岁的Tsuyoshi语气欢快地跟他打招呼。  
“早上好……没什么，我只是梦到17岁的你了。”  
“欸——很开心吧，你不是最喜欢金田一了吗？”  
“还不错啦——”察觉到刚不高兴前兆的光一立马补救，“现在的你我也超——喜欢的。”  
“说不定还在梦里和17岁的我大做一场吧？”  
“那种事怎么会！我才不会对小孩子出手……而且那不是背叛了现在的你吗！”光一一边心虚闭眼一边信誓旦旦地说。

然后梦里没能满足的凸起就被柔软的手抚摸了。  
“那——来做吧，kochan。”  
40岁的Tsuyoshi把自己微微翘起的嘴唇送上前去。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是要搞个炼铜黄梗玩玩，逻辑死，不要问为什么同龄相方丢了根本不急却在玩幼龄相方😅


End file.
